In Plain Sight
by Genki Collective
Summary: While coping with the aftereffects of a devastating break-up, Yui finds healing from an unexpected source. AU; Yui x Mugi. Rated M for mature theme and sexual content.


**A/N:**

_**WARNING! This story is rated M for a reason! **_There is a strong lesbian theme throughout, along with explicit lesbian sex. Read at your own risk.

_**DISCLAIMER! **_I do not own any part of the _K-On!_ franchise. Ownership belongs to Kakifly, Hōbunsha, and Kyōtō Animation.

* * *

_**PREFACE: **_I've heard it said that the best way to respond to ugliness is with beauty. Since there's been a lot of ugliness in the _K-On!_ fandom lately, I wrote a story that shows how beautiful intimacy between two women can be. It's my answer to the contention that _yuri_ fiction is only worth reading for the sex. Real, quality sex and a deep emotional bond go hand in hand. If you believe this, this story is for you.

* * *

**In Plain Sight**

It was a Saturday night, and the small club in Ni-Chōme had a long line out the door. It looked so crowded that Yui wondered if there was any point to staying.

"The place is packed," she observed. "There must be an hour wait just to get in."

"Relax," Mugi replied, seemingly not at all concerned. "It's just a temporary obstacle."

Grabbing Yui by the hand, Mugi towed her along as she marched to the front of the line. She whispered to the woman with the clipboard, and almost before Yui knew it they were inside, headed for the VIP lounge.

"I'm impressed," the brunette commented admiringly. "That Kotobuki influence is awesome. You know, I believe you're capable of getting just about anything you want."

Mugi didn't reply. She simply responded to Yui's words with an enigmatic smile and a dismissive wave of her hand.

As they entered the VIP lounge, which was considerably less crowded than the main floor, Mugi scanned the room.

"They're not here yet," she said. "Let's get a table and order some drinks while we wait."

The "they" in Mugi's statement referred to Mio and Ritsu. The group had made plans to meet at this club, which had become a favorite weekend hang-out when they were at Japan Women's University. The four of them, together with Azusa and whatever girl Mugi happened to be seeing, had come here often on the weekends to dance and blow off steam after living in the closet on campus all week.

Those days were mere memories now, and it had all changed so fast. It had been three months since graduation, and four since the painful breakup with Azusa. Her wounds were not as fresh now, but Yui was still caught in the trap of regret.

As she attempted to get back on her feet emotionally, Yui had turned to Mugi. The blonde had been her loyal friend for more than seven years, and they had always leaned on each other when things had gotten tough. After Azusa broke up with her, Mugi was there to help her pick up the pieces. She had been Yui's primary support system as the guitarist struggled to move on from the failed relationship.

"Okay, tell me why we're here again," Yui asked as they began their first round of drinks. "How did I let you talk me into coming to this particular club? Not only is it a 25-minute Metro ride from Itabashi, it's reminding me of her, and that sucks. There are plenty of clubs in Itabashi we could have gone to, and they're all less than five minutes from my apartment."

"We're here because you need a change of scenery," Mugi replied. "It's been four months since she broke up with you. All you do is work, go to band practice, and lie around your apartment. I don't want to see you turning into a _hikikomori_ over this."

"Hey, I'm no _hikikomori_," Yui insisted. "I'm here tonight, aren't I? But I still don't get why you dragged me all the way to Ni-Chōme. We could have had dinner closer to my apartment."

"I already told you that Ricchan and Mio-chan were going to be in Shinjuku today," Mugi explained patiently. "It makes sense that we all meet in Ni-Chōme and have some fun. You could use it. Besides, look on the bright side − at least here we can be ourselves, right? The clubs in Itabashi don't cater to the LGBT crowd."

Yui had to grant Mugi's point. Gay working women like them faced discrimination, so they needed to keep their sexuality as quiet as possible. Here in Ni-Chōme, however, they could come to a lesbian nightclub and dance with their friends without any fear of repercussions.

"Besides," Mugi continued, "I've been worried about you. You were always the one among us nothing ever got to. But you've lost your smile over this. I want the carefree Yui-chan back. Maybe tonight will be a first step."

"I wish it was as easy as that," Yui sighed unhappily, the sense of loss welling up inside her again. "I loved her for six years. It took me four years to get her into a relationship. It wasn't perfect – she's really high maintenance – but I was happy, and I thought she was, too."

"She certainly didn't handle the whole thing well at all," Mugi observed, not bothering to disguise her contempt for Azusa's actions. "Why did she have to break up with you on Valentine's Day like that? And a month before graduation. You even skipped our graduation trip to Okinawa because of it. I was really looking forward to going to the beach with you, too."

"You don't have to remind me," Yui retorted. "We've been over it all a million times. I know you're just being loyal, but I wish you hadn't given up your friendship with her on my account, because…well, I just can't bring myself to hate her. So she's with a guy now. We all knew she was bi, and that her parents want her to get married after graduation. We were going to have to part ways eventually – it was inevitable that…"

"But to dump you on Valentine's Day?" Mugi interrupted, showing an uncharacteristic flash of anger. "It was mean-spirited! Face it, Yui-chan, she never deserved you in the first place. I just wish there was some way I could help you get over her. She was always so bossy and critical, and you just let her walk all over you. It hurt me to see it, and it hurts even more to see you stuck on her memory like this. You deserve better. You deserve someone who will take care of you, and not just make you cater to them all the time."

"You seem to be the only one who really understands, Mugi-chan," Yui said glumly, staring down into her drink. "Mio-chan and Ricchan are trying, but you're the only one who really gets it, because you've been dumped before. And you're always taking care of me, better than Azusa-san ever did. I should have fallen for you all those years ago instead of her. Maybe things would be different now."

She looked up just in time to see a shadow of sadness flicker ever so briefly in Mugi's blue eyes.

"Yeah," the blonde muttered, her voice tinged with a hint of regret. "Maybe you should have."

Yui, catching the subtle signals, looked at her friend curiously. The statement sounded strange coming from Mugi.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked. If she was hoping for clarification, however, there was none forthcoming.

"Never mind," the ōjō said, shaking her head. She was silent for a moment, her face thoughtful, but when she spoke again, she was back to her usual cheery self.

"For tonight, at least, you're going to forget about Nakano-san," she announced. "I'm going to see to it, and Mio-chan and Ricchan are going to help me. Why don't we dance for a bit, at least until they get here?"

Yui hesitated. Truth be told, she didn't really feel like dancing, but the look of earnest hope in Mugi's eyes broke through her resistance. Silently, she allowed Mugi to lead her to the dance floor.

She'd danced with Mugi dozens of times over the years. The blonde's moves were elegant and fluid. Usually, Yui simply enjoyed the mere act of dancing with her, but that night, things were different. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was because Mugi seemed so intent on helping Yui enjoy the evening. For whatever reason, it wasn't just the dancing that captured Yui's attention.

The beautiful blonde was wearing a form-fitting white dress that clung to every curve and contour of her sculpted body. It set off her honey-blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes in spectacular fashion. As Mugi moved to the beat of the music, Yui could see the other women on the dance floor staring at her in admiration. She had always considered her friend very pretty, but now as Mugi twirled and spun around her, the brunette found herself gazing along with the rest. And Mugi was looking right back at Yui just as appreciatively. It was almost like she was dancing _for_ Yui as much as _with_ her.

_This is really weird. Has she always been this beautiful? How come I never noticed? Nah, what am I thinking? This is Mugi we're talking about….still, she's really something tonight…she looks, um…so radiant. I can't stop staring at her…is she checking me out, too? No way!_

Yui shrugged off the passing thought as the music transitioned to another track. The dance ended, and the spell was broken as Mugi led Yui back to their table.

"I'm kind of surprised that Ricchan and Mio-chan haven't gotten here yet," the blonde said, her bushy eyebrows knitting together with concern. "I'd better text them."

She did so, and the two went back to chatting. Ritsu was taking her time responding to Mugi's text, so they had a second round of drinks, followed by more dancing, and then a third round. By this time, neither of the two women was feeling any pain, and the interaction between them became quite lively. There were frequent bursts of giggling as they talked animatedly about the band's upcoming live house, Mio and Ritsu moving in together, Yui's teaching job, Mugi's position at Kotobuki Enterprises, or whatever else came to mind.

Yui thought Mugi seemed to grow unusually flirty and touchy as time went on. Normally, Yui would be clinging to Mugi, but although her friend never discouraged the contact, it was not like her to initiate it. That night, however, Mugi was being as physically affectionate as Yui was. Even though she suspected it was partially because Mugi had been drinking, the brunette nevertheless decided she very much liked the way her friend was behaving. After all those years where Azusa discouraged body contact except in private, it felt so nice to be touched by another woman so freely, even if it was only an expression of innocent affection.

Suddenly, Mugi's phone buzzed. After reading the incoming text, she flipped her phone closed and turned to Yui.

"Mio-chan and Ricchan aren't going to make it," she frowned. "Looks like it's just the two of us."

"Oh, man, and I was looking forward to dancing with Ricchan, too," Yui groaned. "She's got such crazy moves."

"She said Mio-chan got sick and they had to go home," Mugi reported. "I guess you're stuck with me."

"What do you mean, 'stuck with you'?" Yui snorted. "You need to give yourself more credit, Mugi-chan. Not only are you excellent company and an awesome dancer, you're the prettiest girl in the club tonight. Everyone's jealous you're with me."

As Mugi beamed in response to these words, Yui wondered why she'd said them. Mugi wasn't "with her." This wasn't a date, after all. Mugi was just a friend trying to help Yui recover from a bad break-up. They had gone out together to dance and have a few drinks, just to have a good time. That's all this was.

"They're just as jealous of me," Mugi declared, her smile never wavering. "You're a prize, Yui-chan. A real catch. You haven't seen the looks I'm getting because of you. A lot of these girls would love to be in my shoes right now."

Something about the way she said this broke through the alcoholic haze and got Yui's attention. She wasn't sure if Mugi was just bantering with her as usual, or whether she was really flirting in earnest. There was a look in the blonde's eye she had never seen before. Far from being unnerving, it intrigued her. Against her better judgment, and fortified by liquid courage, Yui decided to risk a little flirtation in return, just to see how Mugi reacted.

"If they think we're together, we might as well dance like it," the brunette replied, her eyes twinkling. "Why don't we get really close on the next song? Rub up against me like I always used to see you do with your ex-girlfriends. Let's give everyone in the place something to talk about."

Mugi stared at Yui for a moment, as if she wasn't sure if her friend was being serious. But very quickly, her look of surprise was chased away by a conspiratorial grin.

"Okay, I'm game," she giggled. "Let's see if you can keep up."

They quickly moved to the dance floor, and this time around Mugi practically wrapped herself around Yui like a second skin. Yui played her part by touching her friend as freely as she dared, on her back, her shoulders, her waist, and even her buttocks. Mugi really seemed to like being touched like that, and she responded by pressing her body even more tightly to Yui's.

Yui tried to tell herself that they were just having fun, and that it was just pretend. But with each succeeding dance, the sensation of Mugi's body against hers felt better and better. A little corner of her mind kept shouting the warning that this was Mugi, her friend, and if things kept escalating she could very well wind up regretting it. But the alcohol, combined with the very attractive Mugi being so near and so apparently willing, dissolved her reservations completely.

Finally, they came to the end of a sequence of dance moves in each other's arms. Mugi's face was only a few centimeters from Yui's, and the blonde made no move to pull away. Instead, there was such desire in her eyes that Yui didn't even think about what she did next. The fact that they were in public didn't even occur to her. As if by reflex, she simply moved her head forward.

The ōjō's lips were soft and yielding, and when her tongue found Yui's, the brunette instinctively pulled Mugi more tightly to her, deepening the kiss. It was like nothing Yui had ever experienced. All those times she had kissed Azusa instantly paled in comparison. Her knees felt weak, and she felt tremors deep inside. It was like she was being kissed, truly and passionately, for the very first time. She didn't want it to end.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart, gasping. Suddenly, it hit Yui that everyone in the VIP lounge was staring at them. There were more than a few leers, and a smattering of applause. She abruptly released Mugi, who was blushing just as furiously as she was, and the two mortified women slunk back to their table.

They huddled close together, as if to protect each other from the other club patrons. Even in Ni-Chōme, that level of open public affection was unwelcome in most places. To their relief, however, everyone soon went back to ignoring them, and their embrace appeared to be quickly forgotten. After a long, awkward silence, Mugi spoke.

"That was, um…I mean, wow…I'm trying to find words," she said carefully, looking searchingly at the brunette. "But I'm speechless…and still breathless…"

"Yeah," was all Yui could manage. She was unable to tear her eyes from Mugi's. Her mind was in a whirl, but not because of any reluctance, which had long since been shouted down by the alcohol and by her sudden attraction to the beautiful blonde. She had been thrown completely off balance by that kiss. It felt so good and right to her, and she felt powerfully drawn to Mugi because of that. As her pulse roared in her ears, all she could think of was how much she wanted to feel Mugi's lips on hers again. And if she had any doubts if Mugi felt the same, they were quickly put to rest.

"Yui-chan…would it bother you…if we kissed some more?" Mugi asked, her blue eyes smoldering with a desire she no longer bothered to conceal. "Not here at the club, I mean…somewhere more, you know, private?"

Yui's heart nearly stopped. She knew immediately what Mugi was suggesting. It was an unusually gutsy move for the blonde, but Yui knew her well enough to realize Mugi wouldn't have been that forward unless she was completely serious. Still, her alcohol-fogged brain had to be absolutely sure it had understood her friend correctly.

"Mugi-chan," she said slowly, "are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Mugi replied with an earnestness that surprised Yui. "I've never wanted anything so much in my life. I want to hold you close, and kiss you, and…please, Yui-chan, don't say no…"

That tiny voice in Yui's mind still sounded a strident warning of impending disaster, and of the dire consequences ahead. However, it was now barely audible, drowned out by another voice in her brain that was shouting at top volume that she wanted this as much as Mugi did. Without a struggle, she capitulated to that second voice.

"Where did you have in mind?"

In response, a relieved smile swept across Mugi's face.

"I know just the place," she declared, grabbing Yui by both hands and leading her toward the exit. "Let's go."

* * *

"I've never stayed in love hotel before," Yui admitted as she looked the room over with fascination.

"You're not serious," Mugi uttered, her bushy eyebrows arched in surprise.

"I am," Yui replied ruefully. "She always refused…said they were 'dirty.' It's a shame, because this place is really something. There are control panels everywhere. I wonder what they do?"

"Forget about that stuff," Mugi chided gently. "And forget about…her."

She moved to Yui, standing almost nose to nose, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. Instinctively, Yui responded by snaking her own arms around Mugi's waist.

"Now, where were we?" Mugi asked, her eyes locked onto Yui's.

"Right about here, I think," was the reply.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Yui-chan," the blonde said, her voice quavering with need. "Please, let me make you feel good."

The dumbstruck brunette briefly wondered what Mugi meant by "for so long." It almost sounded like she had had feelings for Yui before tonight, feelings that went beyond mere friendship. But although the thought registered, Yui had no hope of exploring it. Mugi was too close, and too desirable.

They kissed hungrily, their tongues intertwining and their bodies seemingly glued together. Mugi's lips felt so warm, and as her breasts pressed against Yui's, the contact sent jolts of pleasure through the brunette's body. Mugi's hands were not idle, either; her fingers danced gently across Yui's shoulders and up and down her back, pausing every so often to cup Yui's buttocks and pull their hips closer together.

Simply being kissed that way was a revelation to Yui. To this point, her only experience had been with Azusa. That had been pleasurable, certainly, but Mugi's attentions were at an entirely new level, and they were turning Yui's insides to jelly. Wanting to give back, she let her own hands wander. When they began to caress Mugi's buttocks, the blonde sighed into her mouth. It was clear Mugi liked to be touched there, so Yui began to knead and massage, and this time her efforts yielded a moan.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mugi pulled away. The two looked into each other's eyes again, their breathing ragged.

"We need to at least shower," the blonde said absently as she began to unbutton the front of Yui's blouse. "Then we can go from there."

Yui trembled involuntarily at the words "go from there." She couldn't believe this was happening. That little voice inside her head, the one that had been shouting the warnings, was now silent. The only thing in her mind was the realization that Mugi was going to make love to her. Just a few hours ago, the possibility hadn't even occurred to her, but now it was moments away from reality. The anticipation of their coupling had her almost frantic with need.

Unable to move, she could only stare as first the buttons of her blouse, then the front clasp of her bra, gave way. Mugi pushed the clothing aside and began to run her hands up and down Yui's naked chest.

Yui gasped, savoring the feel of Mugi's fingers on her bare skin. Her eyes closed as she arched her back in an effort to meet Mugi's touch. It felt so good that Yui thought she might melt, and when Mugi's fingers flicked across her nipples, she was convinced she was going to pass out from the pleasure of it.

Mugi clearly didn't intend for things to progress further quite yet. Ceasing her caresses, she gently removed Yui's blouse and bra the rest of the way, helped her tug off her slacks and panties, then stood back to take in the view. As Mugi's eyes lingered on Yui, they felt like fingers touching the brunette physically, and it built the heat inside her even higher.

Then, in a few quick movements, Mugi shrugged off her dress. Yui gulped as her suspicions proved correct; the blonde had indeed been completely naked under the filmy white material. Mugi's cheeks and upper chest were flushed with arousal, and her eyes were hooded with desire.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, swirling her hips seductively.

Yui was transfixed. She had seen Mugi unclothed many times in communal _furo_, and had always admired her friend's stunning beauty, but this was the first time she had looked at Mugi as a lover. The sight made her heart pound. The swell of Mugi's breasts, the curve of her waist, and the flare of her hips…every aspect was flawless. Noting Yui's approval, Mugi smiled warmly and reached out her hand.

"Come on," she said. "I'll wash your back."

To call what followed a shower would actually be charitable. Yes, the two women were in a shower stall, but the similarities ended there. To Yui, it was not so much a shower as the most sensual lovemaking she could imagine, only instead of lying horizontal in a bed she was standing up in a small space under streams of warm water.

It was obvious that Mugi loved to touch and be touched, and that she was in absolutely no hurry. That suited Yui perfectly fine. Touch had always been the way she expressed her affection, and to finally have a partner that felt the same was liberating.

Under Mugi's skilled ministrations, Yui's conscious mind withdrew to the sidelines, content merely to watch her body give and receive pleasure. And that pleasure began to build within her as Mugi trailed her lips along Yui's neck, or nibbled at her collarbone, or gently palmed her breasts. The effect was exquisite. It was as though Yui's body was an instrument, and Mugi was teasing passionate music from it.

Suddenly, Mugi stepped back, turning Yui so she was facing the shower wall. Her hand trailed down Yui's spine to her rear end, then up the insides of her thighs, the trace of its fingers leaving an almost electric tingle in their wake. Yui knew where that hand was headed. She braced herself against the tiles and rotated her hips forward, shivering in anticipation. The tension within her increased still further as the hand got closer and closer to its final destination.

After an excruciatingly slow journey, the hand finally reached its intended target, and its fingers began tracing gently up and down Yui's nether lips. The sensation made her shudder uncontrollably.

"M-…Mugi-…Mugi-ch-chan…don't…don't tease…me," the brunette begged, her entire body quivering in frustration.

Mugi's response was simply to kiss Yui lightly on the shoulder. She wrapped her free arm around Yui's waist, and began working her fingers inside, first one, then two. When the first finger entered her, Yui's entire field of vision exploded into a million shards of sparkling light, and she sagged against the shower wall with a groan.

The fingers inside Yui began to move in and out with agonizing slowness, rotating and bending with each stroke. At the same time, Mugi's other hand found its way to the nexus of Yui's pleasure and began to rub, tease, and caress.

The effect on Yui was nothing short of transformational. It was not so much the sex, which was without a doubt the best Yui had ever had. It was because Mugi was the one making love to her – sweet, kind, generous Mugi, the friend who always gave her best with no thought of return. Yui felt valued and nurtured, in total communion with this woman who had been such an important part of her life for so long.

As the movements of Mugi's hands gradually picked up speed, Yui's insides began to twist and flex. Her hands clutched at the tile, sometimes pounding against it as the wave of pleasure rose within her. She could tell she was speaking, but the words made no sense, sounding more like the ravings of a priestess in the throes of a vision than intelligible speech. Soon, she felt the stirrings deep inside that heralded her approaching peak; part of her desperately wanted release, and part was dismayed at the prospect, wanting to savor the build-up longer.

But there was no hope of delaying the inevitable, and the climax swept through her like a shock wave. She lost count of the spasms as they hit her like punches to the stomach, punches whose effect was pleasure rather than pain, punches that landed in perfect time with the rhythm of her insides clenching around Mugi's fingers. As if from far away, she heard a voice very much like hers cry out a single word over and over. A name.

"Mugi! _Muuugiiiii!_"

She wasn't sure how long it lasted – it might have been seconds, minutes, or even hours. Finally, she descended from her peak, feeling a momentary sense of loss as Mugi's fingers pulled out of her. Then her legs gave out, and she slid down the shower wall to her knees, spent. Dimly, she was aware of the water being shut off, followed by the gentle, almost musical sound of Mugi's voice.

"Let me dry you off, Yui-chan."

The next few minutes were a blur. Soon, however, Yui's awareness began to return to her, and when it did, she realized she was in bed lying face to face with Mugi, snuggled in her friend's arms, their legs intertwined. It seemed so peaceful, and so right, to lie with Mugi like that; it gave her a sense of security she'd never had with Azusa. She lay silently, simply enjoying the contact, for a long while before speaking.

"That was amazing," she finally sighed. "It…it was just…so beautiful…and intimate…it made me feel, I don't know, loved. Everything you're saying and doing is making me feel that way."

The sapphire-blue eyes softened.

"I'm not doing anything special," Mugi quietly replied. "All I'm doing is giving you myself, all of me, without holding back. That's what I want you to feel. Can you feel it, Yui-chan?"

"Yeah, I can."

Yui thought Mugi never looked more beautiful that she did at that precise moment, lying naked next to her, honey-blonde hair scattered everywhere. Those sapphire eyes seemed deep enough to fall into, and simply looking into them sparked a surge of emotions Yui couldn't identify. There was no hope of introspection anyway, because just lying so close to Mugi like this had fragmented her thought process. The one thing she was sure of, however, was that was there was nowhere she'd rather be at that very moment than right there in Mugi's arms.

After a few moments, Mugi trailed her lips along Yui's neck. She paused to nibble gently, drawing a hiss of breath from the brunette.

"Oh, _kamisama_, I can't hold myself back with you," Yui groaned as her lips met Mugi's once more.

* * *

As Yui slowly came to consciousness, her eyelids fluttered open, then clamped shut again. The morning light, combined with the pounding in her head and the dryness in her mouth, made her wish she was still asleep.

_So bright! Ugh…my head…I definitely drank too much last night…it feels like I'm coming out of a coma…I've had far worse, but this still sucks…_

She became aware of a warm presence next to her. It was a female body, spooned closely against her back, its soft contours molded tightly to hers. Gentle breathing tickled the nape of her neck, and an arm wound around her waist. In her disorientation, she had to wrack her brain for a moment to put a face to that body: Mugi.

Just like that, all the memories of the previous evening came flooding back: the feel of Mugi against her, and how she moved and sounded and tasted; how she'd delighted in discovering all of Mugi's sensitive spots, and the agonizing pleasure she'd felt as Mugi returned the favor; how they had called out each other's names in their passion; how they had made love over and over, seemingly unable to stop until collapsing in exhaustion after one final mutual climax. And of how gloriously transcendent it had all been.

And then, a sense of panic hit her, and all she could think of for a minute or two was that she had made a terrible mistake. She'd had a drunken hook-up with a friend – not just any friend, but her best friend of seven years' standing. Nights like this ruined friendships, because it made facing the other person in the cold light of morning simply too awkward.

But as she thought about it more, she realized she didn't feel at all awkward about the situation. Sleeping with Mugi, while certainly unplanned, felt right in a way she'd never expected. What was more, Mugi didn't act like it was a casual hook-up. She had said and done things that led Yui to believe there was very real feeling behind every action, as though she was making love to Yui in the true and literal sense of the word.

No, it didn't seem possible that Mugi would feel any regret over what happened. She wasn't that kind of person. The panic quickly receded, but the questions in Yui's mind remained.

_How's Mugi-chan going to react when she wakes up? What'll she say? What does she expect of me? She doesn't do the sex-friend thing, so…is our being together a one-time deal, or does she want a relationship? Would _I_ want a relationship with _her_?_

Yui turned this last question over and over in her mind, searching for an answer. Although they were quite affectionate with each other, Mugi had always been nothing more than a friend, and Yui had never even considered the possibility of dating her. But after the previous night, things between the two of them had changed permanently. They were definitely well beyond friendship.

As the memory of their time together played out in Yui's mind, she mulled over why, instead of feeling confused and uncomfortable, she instead felt more tightly bonded to Mugi than she'd ever been. It wasn't because of the sex, she decided, but the deep connection they'd experienced. It felt almost spiritual.

And that was the insight she was looking for. She couldn't simply walk away from something so good and just and right. A relationship with Mugi was the only logical next step. And not only that, she wanted it to happen.

She wondered if Mugi felt the same. She certainly hoped so, but a lot would depend on how things went when the blonde sleeping beside her finally awakened.

_What to do? Well, I guess I'll just have to ask her what she's thinking…she's always been honest with me when I've asked that question before…_

She gently stroked the arm around her waist, and felt the body lying against her stir in response. The arm tightened, and she sensed a pair of lips press lightly against her upper back. Mugi was awake, and Yui was suddenly filled with an overwhelming desire to see her face. She rolled over gently and found herself looking into those glistening sapphire eyes. There was no trace of regret or reluctance in them that Yui could see, only warmth that instantly chased her anxiety away.

"Mugi-chan!" she said softly, unable to conceal her delight.

"Good morning," Mugi smiled, her lips brushing against Yui's in greeting. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Yui winced, nuzzling against Mugi's neck to shade her eyes. "I need to quit drinking for good. I can't live like this."

Mugi chuckled at Yui's attempted joke, and the sound was almost like music.

"I'm feeling spectacularly well myself, now that you're awake," the blonde said. "I was afraid I'd wake up and find last night was a dream, but here you are, and that means last night really happened. You don't know how happy that makes me."

Yui's eyes widened in momentary surprise, before she snapped them shut again with a groan.

"Ohh, my head…" she complained. "Sorry…anyway, you don't think this whole thing was weird?"

"Not at all," the blonde sighed in response, a gentle smile playing across her lips. "I don't regret a moment of it. What about you?"

"It was the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me," Yui admitted, relieved at Mugi's reaction. "But I'm confused about what comes next. This changes things between us, obviously. Mugi-chan…please, tell me what you're thinking…"

Mugi's expression turned unexpectedly serious.

"Yui-chan, there's something very important I need to say to you…" she began, but then hesitated with a frown. "Oh, dear, I'm not really sure how to say it."

"Say what?" Yui prompted.

"I didn't expect last night to happen," Mugi continued. "But when you kissed me on the dance floor, I just couldn't hold myself back any longer. And now there's no point to hiding how I feel."

"Mugi-chan, spit it out!" Yui urged. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Just this," the blonde said, gazing deeply into Yui's eyes. "I'm glad last night happened, because I gave myself to you of my own free will, and I don't regret it. I'm in love with you, Yui-chan, and I have been for such a long time. That's what I've been trying to show you all along."

Yui gaped at her companion as she tried to process what she'd just heard.

"How long…?" was all she could manage.

"Since our first year at JWU," Mugi replied, her voice quavering with emotion as the words poured from her in a flood. "I always thought you were cute, but in high school I didn't think you were my type. During our first year of college, though, you seemed to…I don't know, grow up almost overnight. You took your music and your studies, everything, so seriously all of a sudden. Before I knew it, you'd grown into a woman I found altogether beautiful. How could I not fall for you?"

"But why didn't you say something?" Yui asked, mystified.

"By the time we all came out to each other, you were so wrapped up in Nakano-san there was no point in telling you how I felt," Mugi replied. "The only thing I could do is wait and hope. When she dumped you, I thought I finally had my chance. There have been a lot of times since then I thought I was ready to speak up, but I never had the nerve, and all I could do was drop hints. I told myself I was going slowly to give you time to recover from her, but it was really just an excuse. Then, last night, you kissed me…and it was just so overwhelming. And even then, I didn't have the guts to come out and say it. All I could do is to try to show you as best I could."

Yui did not reply immediately. Instead, she closed her eyes, opting to lie there in silence and think. Mugi's feelings ran far deeper than she had realized, and it had taken her by surprise. But after the initial shock wore off, Mugi's statements actually tied together all her words and actions of the previous four months, and especially the past 12 hours. It all seemed so obvious now, as the things Mugi had said played back in Yui's mind.

"_You deserve someone who will take care of you"…"I've never wanted anything so much in my life"…"__I've wanted to do this for so long"__…"_ _I want you to have the best I can give"…__"All I'm doing is giving you myself, all of me, without holding back"…"P__lease, Yui-chan, don't say no"…_

The tender words, the open demonstrations of affection, the extraordinary passion during their lovemaking – Mugi had laid it all out in front of her, in plain sight, where there was no mistaking her intent. Their entire time together had been one long unspoken confession, from that first moment she had taken Yui's hand in hers outside the club. Mugi's direct declaration of her love was merely the exclamation point to a much longer narrative.

And with that one realization, any doubt Yui had evaporated. Mugi had just offered her not only a relationship, but her very heart. It was humbling, because it was far more than she expected, and certainly more than she felt she deserved. Deep inside, she knew there was only one way she could possibly respond to such a gift.

"There's no way I could refuse you, even if I wanted to," she said, the glow in her chocolate-brown eyes mirroring the sudden surge of elation she felt inside. "You've taken such good care of me to this point, Mugi-chan. Please, take even better care of me from now on."

There was silence for a heartbeat as the full meaning of Yui's words registered. Then the blonde's eyes widened, and with a cry of joy she threw her arms around Yui and embraced her tightly.

"Oh, Yui-chan!" she exclaimed. "I will, I promise!"

She promptly pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss that made Yui feel as though she was floating on air.

"I love you, Yui-chan," Mugi repeated when their lips finally pulled apart. "I've had these feelings for so long I think I can say that and mean it. I know it's probably too soon for you, and that's okay. I'm going to do everything I can to make you want to tell me you love me, too."

"You're right," Yui agreed. "These feelings are really new, and those words are too important. I want to be able to mean them, but I have a lot of baggage to leave behind first. Just love me the way you always have, Mugi-chan, and I'll be saying them sooner than you think."

They lay together on the bed, still naked, as they held each other tightly for what seemed like hours. Finally, as they pulled apart, the clock on the nightstand caught Yui's attention.

"Hey, it's almost checkout time," she observed.

Wordlessly, Mugi stood and began retrieving their clothes from the floor where they had been tossed the previous evening. Yui sat on the edge of the bed, admiring her new girlfriend's pale beauty.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you looked just like a princess," she reminisced. "You still do."

Mugi flashed a sunny smile at her.

"I hate to say it, but you're looking anything but princely at the moment," she joked.

"I guess not," Yui ruefully admitted, rubbing her temples. "Ohh, my head's pounding. Hey, how come you're not hung over?"

"Kotobuki family secret," the blonde said serenely. "Come on, get dressed. We'll get some miso soup for that hangover of yours, and then we can take the Metro back to Itabashi."

"Whose apartment are we going to stay at tonight?" Yui asked with feigned innocence, as if they were discussing a junior high sleepover. Mugi, still completely naked, turned and regarded her with a smirk, hands on hips.

"It seems a bit forward, you wanting to spend the night with me so soon after accepting my confession."

Yui got up from the bed and walked over to stand face to face with the amused blonde.

"You know, that line doesn't sound very convincing when you say it with no clothes on," she grinned. "Anyway, we have to make up for lost time. I've kept you waiting for four years, after all."

Mugi wound her arms around Yui's neck. Her blue eyes shone with adoration.

"Your place tonight, since it was your idea," she informed Yui. "And don't worry about the past anymore. I'll be by your side from now on, Yui-chan. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," Yui declared as she wrapped her arms around Mugi's waist and pulled her close.

* * *

**A/N:**

− As always, my editor and creative partner Musician74 provided her usual expert assistance during the writing of this story. I not only value her contributions, but I also treasure her friendship. Thank you, Beta-chan, for everything.

− Ni-chōme is a district in Tōkyō's Shinjuku Ward. It is the hub of LGBT activity in the greater Tōkyō area.

− Yui and Mugi refer to Azusa in more formal terms ("Azusa-san" and "Nakano-san" rather than "Azunyan" and "Azusa-chan", respectively) because of Yui's and Azusa's break-up. The intimacy that existed between Azusa and the two of them has been compromised, and the forms of address reflect that.

− A _hikikomori_ is the Japanese term for someone who has withdrawn from social contact and become a recluse for various personal reasons. It is apparently a significant sociological phenomenon in Japan.

− _**EDIT (5/12/2012): **_The fandom's own Captain Ritsu (~jaja-sick-bear on deviantART) has rendered a wonderful fanart for this story. _Warning: NSFW!_ Please go to her dA gallery to view it, or use the following direct link (delete the spaces):

i1091. photobucket. com /albums /i383 /yurinekogurl /mugiyui-1 .png

* * *

Thanks for reading this story! Like it? Have some constructive criticism? Click the link below to submit a signed review. (Anonymous reviews are disabled.)


End file.
